Talk:Nonny/@comment-4737987-20120813154130
Series 3 - Chapter 9 - Nathan's Sistser Goby's House *Nathan: Where's Mum, Dad? *Goby:She's at the hospital, dear. *Nathan: Why? *Goby: Your sister, will be born there! *Nathan: Can we go? *Goby: Okay, get in the car *Hopital *Doctor: Deema, you've just given birth to a healthy baby girl *Dema: Can i see my baby? *Goby: *Jaw Droopes* She look so much like you! *Nathan: *Grumpy* Hmm! I don't want a sister or a brother. *Deema: Nathan, come take a look at your sister. *Nathan: Hmm! *Goby: Nathan, are you scared that we won't love you? *Nathan: You'll be looking after her, not me, *Deema: We won't stop loving you *Picks Nathan up* You'll still be my little Guppy.. *Nathan: Can i see her now? *Deema: *Hands babyn to Nathan* Hold her lightly now. *Nathan: Hello, sister! Mum, what;'s her name? *Goby: We've decided to call her Olivia. *Nathan: Hi Olivia, I'm your big brother Nathan. *Deema: That's the spirit! *Nathan: Let's go home now! *Goby's House *Nathan: Dad, can i share with Olivia? *Goby: No, She'll have heer own room *Nathan: is she going to use my crib? *Goby: Why Not? *Olivia: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *NAthan: sdaddy, Olivia's Crying! *Goby: *Picks up Olivia* shhh *Nathan: why is she crying, Dad? *Goby: She's hungry! *Nathan: How'd you know? *Deema: We guess. *Nathan: Can i feed her? *Goby: No Nathan, Deema will feed her using her bottle. *Nathan: I wanbted to help *Goby: How about go to your room and Play with your toy cars. *Nathan's Room *Nathan: They keep on looking after Olivia, not me! *Bounces on Bed* *Goby: Nathan! Eleanor's Here! *Nathan: Eleanor! Come up here! *Eleanor: What's on your mind, Nathan? *Nathan: Mum and Dad had a baby girl. *Eleanor: Cool! you've got a little sister! *Nathan: Yeah that's great. *Eleanor: Why aren't you happy? *Nathan: Mum and Dad always look after her, not me *Eleanor: Don't Worry, *Pat's Nathan* They'll still love you *Nathan: They're not showing that *Eleanor: What's that? *Nathan: My mobile. *Eleanor: Looks good, can i try? *Nathan: Only at bedtimes. *Eleanor: You have a nice bedroom *Nathan: You really think so? *Eleanor: I wish my room was like this! *Nathan: What's youer room like? *Eleanor: Just plain, and borning Pink *Nathan: My rooms quite boring too. I haven't got much toys. *Eleanor: You've got building blocks. *Goby: Nathan! Eleanor, time for Lunch! *Nathan: I wondere what we're going to have! *Eleanor: Hopefully, it'll be potatoes and chips. *Dinner tablew *Goby: *Puts Nathan in High Chair* So Nathan, You feeling okay about Olivia? *Eleanor: He's alright, Mr. Imani *Nathan: What are we going to eat? *Goby: Mum made some yummy Potatoes and Soup *Eleanor: My favourite! *Nathan: Mummy and Olivia aren't here. *Goby: Mummy is feeding Olivia *Nathan: When would Olivia start school? *Goby: She's got a long way to go! *Eleanor: I'm finished! *Nathan: So am i! *Eleanor and Nathan and a crush on each other since they first met at the fun factory. *Series 3 - Chapter 10 - Nathan and Eleanor